Forever
by hollytiger
Summary: Post "Dammed If You Do" 10x24. Rated M. Now that the team has given their resignations, what happened all those months over the summer before Gibbs "takes" that fateful shot? Tiva/McAbby pairings


Forever

by

hollytiger

_Summary: Post "Dammed If You Do" 10x24. Rated M. Now that the team has given their resignations, what happened all those months over the summer before Gibbs "takes" that fateful shot? Tiva/McAbby pairings_

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or otherwise Tiva would have kissed on the lips in the season finale. Or at least said "I love you."_

The bright sun filtered in through the white curtains in a small, yet lucious, apartment in DC. Two bodies lay naked under white cotton Israeli sheets that were spread across the king-sized bed. There wasn't any definition to the man and woman's relationship, at least not yet. They were best friends, and work partners, yes, but they weren't sure to define themselves as lovers, boyfriend and girlfriend, or something more. What they did know is that they couldn't live with out the other, and that they would die for the other. So when they handed in their badges to Vance and walked out the NCIS doors, their belongings in hand, the man and woman jumped into her car and drove back to her apartment. They had sat in the living room, figuring out what they were going to do next. It was decided that they were going to move in together, to save on rent since now were both unemployed. Both were going to be well off for awhile though, with their family inheritances, but Tony and Ziva weren't ready to give up on doing what they loved to do: helping people and saving lives.

They used their inheritances to open their own private investigative service. Tony of course was taking his dream of being _Magnum P.I._ and making it a reality. Ziva of course was still his partner, but it was different this time since they were not at N.C.I.S. Tony and Ziva had enlisted McGee and Abby to be their computer geeks when they needed to uncover information. When Abby had heard that the three special agents had submitted their resignations, she too, had gone up to Vance, but instead of resigning, she had said she was taking up all her unused vacation days and using them for once.

"It's at least until this whole thing with Parsons is over and the whole team is back, because I know they'll be back!" a confident Abby had said, before walking out the door with McGee.

Now, as the sun crawled into Tony and Ziva's bedroom, the bright rays shone on Tony's face and he groaned as he placed a pillow over his head. Ziva chuckled as she untangled her legs from his and turned towards him.

"Time to get up Magnum, we have a busy day ahead of us," said Ziva as she kissed Tony's neck. As Ziva searched for her pajama bottoms and bra and entered the bathroom, Tony grumbled and dug his face farther into the sheets.

"There's a reason why it's a private agency, Sweetcheeks," yelled Tony as he heard the shower begin to run. "I make my own hours. Not to mention today is Saturday."

"You said we were meeting Abby and McGee for breakfast at the diner, yes?" asked Ziva as she poked her head out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, but not for a few-"

"I am taking a shower, are you joining me or not?" asked Ziva as she smiled and held up her shea butter body wash.

"Yes ma'am," said Tony quickly as he lunged out of bed and followed Ziva into the bathroom.

After a very long shower, since Tony and Ziva kept getting distracted, the two finally got dressed for the day and headed out. They pulled up to the diner and smiled as they saw Abby and McGee snuggled in their usual booth.

"Aww, don't they look cozy," said Tony as Ziva parked the Camaro. They got out and headed into the diner. After they had left N.C.I.S., the four had made a pact to have breakfast together every Saturday at the diner Gibbs went for his morning coffee.

"Morning you two," said Elaine as she grabbed two coffee cups from the shelf. "Your usual?"

"Morning Elaine, and yes please," said Tony as he and Ziva slid into the empty side of the booth.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Abby. "I said seven sharp."

"Sorry Abby, someone kept getting distracted in the shower," said Ziva with a glare towards Tony.

"TMI, Ziva," said McGee. "Thanks for the mental image."

"You're welcome, McGoo," grinned Tony as Elaine set their coffee down in front of them.

"So what's on the agenda today?" asked Ziva.

"Well, there's a carnival in town today, and I thought maybe you guys would want to double date with me and McGee?" asked Abby. "It opens in a couple hours."

"I have not been to a carnival since I was a little girl," smiled Ziva. "I think it would be lovely."

"I love carnivals!" said Tony. "Count me-"

At that moment, Tony's phone rang. Looking down, he saw it was a text from Vance. It read:

_Mission Accomplished. Time to finish the job. Will call office with details at 0900. -V_

"Scratch that idea Abs, we need to go to the office. Vance just texted me."

The four of them knew this day would come. Finally after months of waiting, Parsons was out of the picture and the whole Iran issue was no more. Abby and McGee got in their car and said that they would see them at the office, leaving Tony and Ziva to their breakfast.

"What's going to happen now, Tony?" asked Ziva as she picked at her eggs.

"Whatever forever holds for us Zi," said Tony, brushing his hand down her cheek and meeting her lips with his.

"What do you exactly see as forever?" whispered Ziva. "What if something else happens to where they might go after me now?"

"Then I guess we better get married," whispered Tony, his lips meeting hers again. They were going to last forever. And it was no secret a few days later when the two of them, along with McGee and Abby, had walked into the N.C.I.S. Bullpen and a large "Welcome Home Team Gibbs" sign hung across the plasma, while another sign hung above Tony's desk that read, "Congratulations Tony and Ziva!" Tony smiled as he held his hand in Ziva's, their matching bands of gold shimmering in the bullpen. It had been just them, Gibbs, Ducky, the Palmers, Vance and Abby and McGee, but it had been more than enough.

"Oh how I've missed my desk!" said Tony as he sat in his chair. He gave a sigh of relief as he leaned back. "Wait a sec," Tony continued as he sat up straight in his chair. Ziva had just placed a small gift-wrapped package on his desk.

"What's this Sweetcheeks?" asked Tony as Ziva walked around to face Tony.

"A belated wedding present, my Little Hairy Butt," smiled Ziva. Tony looked at her with a raised eyebrow and opened the present. The team watched as Tony opened the present and as he looked at the contents of the package his head snapped up at Ziva. Tony let out a grin as he held up the positive pregnancy test and Ziva returned the smile.

_PHOOF_


End file.
